A number of masonry blocks for use in making both retaining walls and freestanding walls are known. A preferred version of such blocks must be adapted to stacking in a first manner to result in a wall that is recessed for use in a retaining wall, and also adapted to stacking in a second manner to result in a freestanding vertical wall.
Known masonry blocks have generally suffered from one or more limitations which prevent their widespread adoption. Some masonry blocks have only one finished face, and therefore are adapted for use as a retaining wall, wherein a face opposed to the finished face is embedded into the earth retained behind the wall. Such blocks are therefore not well adapted for use in the construction of freestanding walls, since one side would be unfinished.
Other masonry blocks do not provide the means to interlock adjacent courses or rows of blocks with the course immediately above and below. Without such interlocking structures, a wall cannot be constructed with the desired strength.
Similarly, known blocks have failed to provide a satisfactory structure to allow interlocking of adjacent courses of blocks in a manner that results in a retaining wall that slopes at an angle of repose, and that may alternatively result in a freestanding wall that is vertical.
Known blocks have disclosed several structures to permit connection of a retaining wall to one or more deadmen or anchors buried behind the wall for structural strength. However none of the known structures provide a means to secure a retaining wall with the required strength, low-cost and design flexibility that is desired.
Known blocks have allowed reinforcement of the wall by passing rebar through openings within the blocks. However, known blocks have failed to disclose a cavity suitable for the passage of rebar that is adapted to "post tension" construction of a freestanding wall, which permits construction of a wall with no need of a concrete foundation in cold climates, and that is also adapted to attachment to one or more deadmen or anchors in the construction of a retaining wall.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a masonry block for retaining and freestanding walls that provides two finished faces, is interlockable with both adjacent upper and a lower concourses in a manner that will result in a recessed retaining wall or a vertical freestanding wall, that is adapted for attachment to deadmen in a retaining wall application and that is also adapted to "post tension" construction in a freestanding wall application.